White Wave
by LastPurpleVon
Summary: Levi ingin tinggal di tempat segalanya berwarna putih. Putih, bersih. Suci. Seperti Hanji Zoe.


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Saat tak bisa merasakan sesuatu kecuali rasa sakit, ia tersenyum, berharap pada akhirnya mereka bisa merasakan yang hanya ingin mereka rasakan, mendengar yang hanya ingin mereka dengar, dan melihat yang hanya ingin mereka lihat.

Ia menyeret langkah mendekati seorang wanita, yang merasakan sakit pada setiap tarikan napasnya, yang terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berungkali pada setiap orang yang ia lihat terbaring di tanah, yang memiliki tetes luka sederas air matanya.

"Hanji, kau mau ikut?"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga Levi bisa dengan jelas melihat air mata, darah, dan tanah yang berjejak di sana.

"Kemana?"

Ia menarik lengan Hanji yang bisa ia raih, dan mengucapkan tujuan akhir mereka. Wanita itu termenung, sebelum mulai tersenyum sambil menelan sisa air matanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Hanji menyeka tanah di pipinya dengan lengan baju, mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja tidak, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Tapi –"

"Ayo pergi."

Kemudian mereka berjalan, setelah berubah menjadi sebuah warna.

...

Ia bisa mendengar suara ombak yang meraih-raih butiran pasir, dengusan angin musim dingin, dan tawa Hanji Zoe yang tak kunjung usai. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat putih di setiap kerjapan matanya; putih gumpalan awan di angkasa, putih salju bergunduk-gunduk di pantai yang tidak teraih ombak laut, dan putih senyum Hanji yang terulas lebar di wajah wanita itu.

Putih, bersih. Suci. Levi selalu suka warna putih. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, ketika ia menengok kaca dan saling tatap dengan refleksinya, selalu ada titik hitam di putih matanya, dan Levi selalu berpikir betapa warna putih tidak akan ada tanpa hitam –dan warna-warna lain. Sama seperti tidak akan ada bersih tanpa kotor, tidak akan ada cahaya tanpa kegelapan. Pikirannya panjang dan ruwet, hingga akhirnya sampai di titik di mana ia berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada dirinya tanpa Hanji. Karena mereka saling berkebalikan, seperti putih dan hitam di matanya.

Hanji berlari menghadang ombak, berlompatan tanpa alas kaki, dengan rambut terurai yang menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri karena angin yang tak kalah kencang dengan pekikannya. "Laut, Levi!" Ia mengacungkan tinju ke udara sambil kembali melompat, kemudian kakinya entah kenapa saling kait dan akhirnya bokongnya mendarat di pasir.

Levi mengernyit, karena bukannya mendengar umpatan atau jerit kesakitan, ia malah mendengar tawa kembali lolos dari mulut Hanji. "Kau menertawakan dirimu sendiri, Kacamata?" sambil bersedekap, Levi bertanya lamat-lamat. Kakinya masih belum beranjak menyusul langkah Hanji.

"Setidaknya kau bisa kemari dan membantuku berdiri!" Hanji bangkit dengan paradoks; membentak dengan senyum terulas lebar. "Dan, tidak, aku tidak menertawakan diriku sendiri, walaupun, yah... aku memang tidak jarang melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku tertawa karena aku bahagia!" Kata-katanya terucap seakan segala yang telah ia lakukan barusan belum menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia. "Aku bahagia, karena sekarang aku di laut! Aku bisa melihat mimpi-mimpi Eren, dan melihat laut dengan mataku sendiri. Aku bahagia!"

Levi menatap binar hangat di mata siena itu dan otomatis tersenyum. "Hanji, kau–"

Ucapannya terhenti karena ia tidak bisa abai terhadap hal-hal kecil jika bersangkutan dengan Hanji. Seperti bagaimana gaun putih itu memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan dengan tiara yang disematkan di rambutnya, Hanji seperti seorang putri –atau mungkin malaikat, jika saja ia memiliki sayap di punggungnya dan lingkaran cahaya yang melayang di atas kepalanya. Dan bagaimana jemari wanita itu membawa helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dan sikap tubuhnya yang hangat. Dan cara Hanji membawakan diri, rasa percaya diri dan keceriaan yang ia bawa ke setiap tempat. Dan senyumnya yang manis. Dan manik siena-nya, tawanya, dan –dan segalanya. Levi suka. Levi suka segala hal tentang Hanji.

Hanji diam melihat Levi menatapnya lekat. Ia melebarkan senyumnya dan berbalik, merentangkan tangan seperti menantang lautan. Suaranya lantang dan keras, tapi disaat bersamaan penuh dengan duka dan Levi bisa mendengar getaran samar ketika Hanji menahan isak ketika ia berucap, "Dengan dunia sebagai saksi, dan angin serta ombak yang membawa kabar baik ini hingga bintang-bintang, aku, Hanji Zoe, bersedia menerima Levi Ackerman sebagai suamiku, baik dalam sedih maupun susah, dalam pertempuran penuh luka maupun peristirahatan penuh duka, kemenangan yang mustahil maupun kekalahan yang absolut, dan... pokoknya selamanya! Selama-lamanya!"

Levi mendengus. Langkahnya tiba di sisi Hanji, dan tangan mereka saling taut. "Kau tahu, aku tidak membawa cincin, dan bunga yang bisa kuberikan hanya segenggam bunga liar." Ia melirik bunga-bunga liar yang ia bawa di tangannya –karena Hanji terus-menerus memaksanya harus begitu, jadi ia merangkak-rangkak di perjalanan untuk memetik bunga-bunga. "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan peduli tentang itu –" dan Hanji memotong ucapannya dengan tawa. "Jadi –" ia berdeham sekali, kemudian melanjutkan, " –dengan dunia sebagai saksi, dan angin serta ombak yang membawa kabar baik ini hingga bintang-bintang, aku, Levi Ackerman, bersedia menerima Hanji Zoe sebagai istriku, selama-lamanya." Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, dan melemparkan bunga, yang ia pegang di tangan satunya ke udara. Angin musim dingin menyambutnya, dan bunga-bunga itu mengelilingi mereka seperti peri-peri mungil di buku-buku dongeng, sebelum melayang-layang semakin tinggi hingga menyentuh langit dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Levi tahu kaki Hanji gemetaran walau tertutup gaun panjang dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ombak kini meraih-raih kakinya, dan rasa dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Kerah tuksedo Levi berkelepakan seperti gaun Hanji, tak lagi bisa menutupi bekas gigitan titan di bahunya.

"Dingin, Levi." Hanji mendekatkan tubuhnya. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau diam saja dan jangan mengikutiku." Levi menoyor kening Hanji, kemudian merengkuh bahu wanita itu. Pandangannya memandang lautan luas, hingga tempat matahari senja terbenam di kejauhan. Sinar jingga keunguan membias di air asin, seperti keping-keping kristal yang pecah dan bertaburan sejenak di lazuardi gelap, kemudian menyentuh dan terayun arus laut.

"Jangan mulai lagi seperti itu, aku kan tadi sudah bersumpah untuk terus bersamamu."

"Rasanya aku sudah merasa cukup untuk tidak berdebat lagi."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tidak seperti biasanya. Kukira kau akan –"

"Tatap aku ketika kau bicara, Hanji."

Hanji menoleh. "Aku tidak mau –"

Levi berjinjit dan mengecup bibir wanita itu. Manis dan lembut. Levi tidak memaksa, dan mereka melepaskan diri setelah beberapa saat yang terasa sekejap.

" – kau melihatku menangis lagi."

Air mata menetes di pipi Hanji, dan Levi kemudian tahu apa yang menyebabkan ciuman tadi terasa sedikit asin. Jika saat ini bukan musim dingin, mungkin Levi bisa mendengar suara burung-burung laut bersahutan di sekitarnya, tapi yang bisa ia dengar sekarang hanya desau angin musim dingin, gema ombak yang saling tindih, dan isakan Hanji.

"Maaf, karena kau harus melakukan ini."

Hanji tersenyum dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang dibasahi air mata. Ia menarik tangan Levi dan berlari ke tempat matahari terbenam. Tawanya terus terurai, tanpa tangis yang telah Levi usap hingga pipinya mengering dan matanya tak lagi basah.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku cinta sekali padamu! Jadi, berhenti merengek, _Little Prince_!"

Dan saat yang ia lihat hanya senyum Hanji dan binar siena-nya yang hangat, Levi kembali melupakan rasa sakit gigitan titan di bahunya, dan luka tembak di perutnya. Ia hanya berharap Hanji baik-baik saja, dan gaun putih itu akan terus seperti itu walaupun darah terus menetes dari lengan kanannya yang tercabik titan.

Kemudian, ia melihat putih. Seperti warna dunia yang selalu ia ingin tinggali bersama Hanji.

Putih, bersih. Suci.

Ombak membawa mereka ke tempat mentari terbenam.

Dinding Sina, yang telah hancur di belakang mereka, dipenuhi asap hitam.

**-End-**


End file.
